hidden truth
by Madi-Hatter
Summary: Jack has a secret past but why and who is he really? what does it have to do with Chase? yaoi and others chack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters unless OC's wich there will be

but I wish I did soI would be rich.

Once there was a boy named jack but every body calls him death.  
You wanna know why? Well even if you said no leave if it is yes stay  
and listen to the story.  
When jack was very little(5-7) he did something any kid would be scared  
of he killed someone and when the boy came back to his self contol  
then the boy ran.A person the size of a bean followed him and said  
"boy the thing you did back there was amazing stuff but i think you  
could be so much more powerful "the bean said the bean jack gasped and bent.  
Down to look at the bean and said "man im so tired im starting to hear  
things i thought i just heard this bean talk to me" jack then sighed then  
sat down on a random rock.

The bean sighed him self and said "hello young boy my name is hanbal(1)  
roy bean" jack looked at the bean in wonder then when the bean came to jack's  
foot. He put his hand down to the ground and waited for him to get on when he  
got on he pulled his hand up and put the bean on  
his knee and exclamed."Wow a talking bean you don't see that every day."  
Bean huffed "well kind the same here but its you dont see a 7 year old  
boy kill 7 people in an hour "bean said the boy grew very still. In horror he said  
"you saw that"then bean gave the boy an evil smile "why yes i did and  
what a thirlling show it was" bean said jack looked at the bean with  
a look of hope. Jack was so hopeful so with out thinking he said  
"you don't think im a monster"

Bean looked at the boy and said "why no not at all why would i think  
that." Bean then smiled a very very evil smile

Ok Meko1573's notes!!!

1-I do not know how to spell hids name so from now on im callin him roy ok.

2-In most of the story he/him/his or any words  
like this will most of the time mean jack.

3- Right now this story is taking place in the very  
past before chase even became evil next chapter will not be in the past.

ja


	2. I have updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters unless OC's wich there will be

but I wish I did soI would be so rich

p.s.-this is the last time im saying this so get over it.

1,205 years later

"Jack" screached the witch "what" said Jack in a bored tone.

"A new shen gong wu has shown it's self" she said "and I should care why"

jack said still not pleased.

"The wu is the Sphere of Truth it allowes people to see truth about anyone hidden or not"

wuya said. Jacks eyes widened then he grabed his coat and to the stairs.

"Wuya come on we have to go now!" he said runing up the stairs 'I wonder wats wrong with him?' she thought

as she walked up stairs.

2hoursorsolater

"Wuya are we almost here" Jack said becoming bored.

"Were here now go get it ill stay back here" Jack glanced at her then walked into the room.

"What is 'it' look like?" jack said looking around

"There it is !" Wuya exclamed pointing to a book like thing sitting on a pedisal (did I spell that right?)

"That's it?"jack said in a dull voice waiting for her answer wuya nodded a 'yes'

Jack walked up to the pedisal and tried to pick up the book but when his hand even got near the book

his hand was shocked by red lighting. Wuya flinched and thought 'I wonder what happened to have

red lighting singe him like that what is he really?' Jack looked down at his hand nad sighed then looked

over to wuya and back to the book.

"We are going to have to wait" jack said looking very mad then he sat down and leande on a rock and

went to sleep.

30 min later

"Jack Spicer you are about to go up" Omi said getting in to a fighting stance

"Omi it's your going down" Rai said becoming annoyed by his little yellow friend

"That too!!" Omi retorted but looking slightly confused

Jack rolled his eyes and got up hr then said "Dragons if you want the shen gong wu then take it"

his face blank as chase's would be usually.

Rai slowly walked up to the wu and grabed it just at the sme time so did bean,jack,and chases who

appeared out of thin air.

Jack was the first to speak "I call a Xalion Showdown"

"we accept" was everyone's responce

"The challenge is that we all wager a shen-gong-wu but the first to use there's up the moutain

loses" Jack said eyes narrowed

"Let's go Xalion Showdown!!!!!!" they all yelled

TBC

A/N

Sorry I have to go

I will update as sone as i can


	3. Chapter 3!

Prev.

"Let's go Xalion Showdown!" they all yelled

Suddenly a giant mountain sprouted up from the ground Jack stood there until the book disappears to the top of the mountain. Jack looked up and saw the rocky battle feild. "This will be easy fighting Against jack spicer after all" Omi said matter of factly.

Jack eyebrow twitched in anger but remained calm looking and indifferent.

"Omi is right this is Spicer were talking about..."the Texan boy trailed off looking over at Omi and nodding.

"Go rai!!" kimiko yelled waving her arms up at him with her hair up in another of her weird hair-do's.

"I wager the mantias flip coin not that ill be using it" Raimundo said grinning down at his friends.

"I wager the Mobbi Morffer" Bean said (yelled) holding it up to them.

"I wager the third-arm shash" Chase yelled indifferent to everyone and everything around him.

Everyone turned to Jack looking at him with anger, indifference with a raised eyebrow, and happiness.

"Huhhumm well I got nothing...ohhh wait"Jack said pulling off his goggles and throwing them on the ground

as surprisingly long hair fell down and it was white with long red streaks.

Everyone stared at him is shock "What there uncomterbil" Jack said raising a delicacy shaped eyebrow.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm ohh here it is!" Jack said pulling out the Tangle Webb comb.

"I guess you thought I wore those forever huh?" jack said to them and laughed at there expressions.

It was not the snarky little laugh they always herd no it was a full blown out laugh that was actually

kind of deep but not to deep.

"What are all of you looking at" Jack asked and looked around to see if something was wrong.

"No Jack it's just surprising that you're acting this way" Wuya said speechless staring at him.

Jack rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose becoming exhausted with all of this excitiment

He was ready to just lie down and take a nap well he had been up since 4:00 A.M. the day before.

(I know it sounds unreal just go along with it)

"Can we get this over with already" Raimoundo said impatiently while Omi was just staring at jack

like he was the more intriguing thing he had seen in his life.

(no it is not Omi/Jack or Jack/Omi at all im doing Chack Chase/Jack)

"Sure why not "Jack mumbled out feeling a migraine coming on and fast he sighed and pulled out

a black hair tie and pulled it back into a pony tail.

"Well we can go now if you want" Jack said and rolled his eyes at rai's expression and chuckled

at him.

A.N Nissan-Sama's talk time

Nissan-well that was kinda long compared to how lazy I am it's amazing

Anki-mmmmmhm yeah your right hey aren't you going to write another naruto fanfic?

Nissan-yes its yaoi but it's also a X-over or Crossover

Nichan-so what's it about?

Nissan-Us!! and we go to the naruto world but I need!! A beta really bad cuz im doing the best I can well cuz im using just WordPad I don't have spell check and im just too dam lazy to do it myself so yeah.

Anki- Coolz im going to be in a fanfic whoooooo!!

Nichan-...well can we go now?

Nissan- Ohhh ok well if any one has suggestions or just want to review go ahead but please no flames TT

All-Syaronada


	4. SHOWDOWN!

Special thanks to: Deathangel499297!!!!

+++++++++++++ Previsoly on HT++++++++++++++++++

"Sure why not "Jack mumbled out feeling a migraine coming on and fast he sighed and pulled out

A black hair tie and pulled it back into a pony tail.

"Well we can go now if you want" Jack said and rolled his eyes at Rai's expression and chuckled

at him.

"Let's go already" Jack yelled and the showdown began.

Just then everyone started to run for the mountain and climb up including jack.

Surprisingly jack was climbing very fast and being faster than both rai and bean who was on the back of his bird.

Chase who was in front of him by a small bit smirked and said,

"Well spicer you actually can move fast were you lying to us the entire time?"

Jack looked up at chase and yelled out,

"Well there is a lot about me you don't know huh Chase!"

Then chase lifted his hand and smashed it against the wall of the mountain causing a great rumble within the mountain.

Jack and Raimoundo had to doge many boulders coming down the mountain but rai was the first to slip.

On his way down falling he yelled "Mantis flip coin!" he flipped until he landed on the ground the rest of the dragons automatically around him.

"I hope for once that Jack gets this wu!" kimiko yelled

"Why would you want that kimiko?" Clay asked

"Because it will be most easy to get the wu from him!" Omi said

+back on the mountain+

The rumbling had longed stopped and now the three continued there way up the mountain. Chase however was getting very agitated with jack the boy was dodging everything he and bean were throwing at him. How he was doing this they still did not know. Once they were near the top bean threw himself in a large form towards them and on to the mountain. Jack saw him coming and grabbed the edge of chase's armor and pulled them over the edge to the top of the mountain. Chase's eyes widened in surprise while jack pulled him up onto his feet once chase

Snapped out of his daze jack was half way over to the wu.

Chase dashed almost all the way to jack but then bean was on him punching and making very hard and difficult moves. Just then Jack grabbed the wu and everything changed back the way it should be. Then the dragons were on him and grabbed the book and then turned to dojo.

"Hey Dojo I thought you said sphere not a book!" Omi yelled

"Hey must have been a wrongly recoded wu" Dojo said hanging off of Clay's neck.

"Well Jack let's see why you wanted to get this wu so badly" Rai yelled to jack pulling out a

pen.

Then he wrote in the first blank page in big letters: JACK SPICER. The book seemed to absorb the ink and then letters starting appearing.

MAIN NAME: JACK VINCENT SPICER 

MOTHER: SARAH SPICER

FATHER: STEVEN SPICER

OCCUPATION: ARCHAEOLOGISTS

BIRTH DATE: SETEMBER 9, 1980

DEATH DATE: DECEMBER 25, 1998

TITLE: DECEASED

"What! but how "Rai yelled and looked back and forth between Jack and the book.

"What is it Rai!" Kimiko said running up behind Rai.

"The book says that he's d-deceased" Rai mumbled out.

"Then that this person before us was never the real Jack Spicer!!!" Omi yelled and pointed

an finger at Jack.

TBC

MEKO'S TALK TIME!!!

Why Jack could not touch it before was because of a protective seal on the thing the book was laying on as soon as the dragons grabbed it off of the pillar he was able to touch it.

Im not going to tell why he could not touch it in the first place it you want that you need to stay with my story!


	5. Chapter 5

_*****************************prev.**************************************_

"What is it Rai!" Kimiko said running up behind Rai.

"The book says that he's d-deceased" Rai mumbled out.

"Then that this person before us was never the real Jack Spicer!!!" Omi yelled and pointed

a finger at Jack.

_***********************************************************************_

"So who are you then?" Kimiko said shocked looking at Jack.

"My name is none of your need to know things I just needed to see if the book would give away who I really am." Jack said calmly

He then tossed the dragons his won wu and started to walk away. Over his shoulder he yelled "You can have that I am out of here!"

Almost automatically four animals appeared around him a fox, wolf, husky, and a puma they all got in a position to attack. The puma standing next to Jack looked very weathered and looked very old but still able to fight well. The fox was young and looked rare with its beautiful white-silver coat it stood in a low crouch ready to strike. While the wolf and husky looked almost exactly alike everything except their eyes the wolves were blue and the others were bright green.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled kimiko surprised at their sudden appearance

"Why and how do you have warriors like Chase?" Bean yelled coming down from his bird

"I have earned them over time the tied them selves to me unlike you chase I did not imprison them with me" Jack said glaring at Chase

Chase growled and whipped towards Jack and spoke low and menacing

"Do not speak to me in that tone _**WORM **_or you will find yourself without a toung

To speak with"

Jack stepped so fast that no one saw him move but soon he was standing face to face with

Chase.

"You so not intimidate me so don't even try to growl at me all you are is a heart breaking little lizard!" Jack and as soon as he was there he spun around and started to walk away

His 'pets' followed shaking there heads and comfering there master.

As they disappeared Chase heard in his mind softly but there.

'_You just lost something because of your ignorance he left you once he will do it again'_

Chase scowled and teleported back to his lair to think his warriors rolling there eyes at

What was happening they knew but would never tell their master he has to get this himself or lose his one true love forever.

_**TBC……**_

_**MEKO'S TALK TIME!!!!**_

_**Hello sorry about the long wait here is the new chapter I give my many thanks to people (that is few) I give my VERY VERY SUPER thank you to deathangel**_

_**( can't rember # sorry ) **_

_**ENJOY!!!!!!**_


	6. The start of the end

_*****************************prev.**************************************_

Chase scowled and teleported back to his lair to think his warriors rolling there eyes at

What was happening they knew but would never tell their master he has to get this himself

or lose his one true love forever.

_***********************************************************************_

Jack sat in his room leaning on his desk a single lone tear slid down his cheak. The fox

lifted it's head at the smell of salt she turned her head up and whined and butted his hand in comfort.

Jack smiled and nodded to her after petting behind her ears for a moment.

"I never forbid you from tranforming" Jack said his voice close to a whisper.

The fox shook her head and stood up and slowly tranformed into a beautiful woman with long silver hair

and a white dress with butterfly designs on it brillent gold eyes shining in the low light.

"I know this but I find it much easyer to run in that form" She dawlled sitting in a chair beside him.

She slowly lifted her hand to his head and brushed her long finger through his hair slowly. Jack spun and

grabed her in a hug his face on her sholder as he sobbed into it saying over and over "why him"

Just then a man with long black hair and scars littering all over his body. He was startled by seeing jack crying.

He turned and locked the door so the two other would not get in.

"Shiva is he alright?"The man asked walking over to them.

Shiva sighed and shook her head when Jack jumped up from her hold and turned to face the new comer in the room.

"Ace i'm sorry you have to see me like this you must be ashamed of having such a weak leader"Jack said his voice

hardly a whisper.

Ace sighed and walked up to Jack he hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I am not ashamed of you and I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and onward"

Just then an alarm screamed and the wall exploded rock and rubble going everywhere.

Once the dust cleared you could see it was the one and only Xalion Monks. Jack sighed and smacked

his forehead five times. Jack slammed his hand on the table and looked up angrly eye twitching.

"You are **FUCKING** paying for that beacuse that is the 50th time you have knocked down that wall and this time im not

paying someone **AGAIN** to get it fixed do you even know that there is something called a door if you were to have knocked

I would have let you in but nooo you had to knock down the wall!" Jack yelled stareing them down while Ace and Shiva chuckled

in the background

"W-well w-w-we wanted to ask you some qustions about earlyer and also we will fix it so do not have a goat" Omi studdered out

quickly.

"Omi it's have a cow and ok it you wnat answers lets go upstairs so we can sit down" Jack said sighing rubbing his head he

felt a migrain comming on.

"Shiva Ace go get Ryo and Kyo and meet me in the libary"Jack said starting up the stairs.

Shiva and Ace nodded and started off to find the two terror twins.

_***********************************************************************_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**IM DONE!! IM DONE!!**_

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND EXAMS JUST ENDED AND IT IS RIGHT **_

_**BEFORE FINNALS SO I THOUGHT WHY NOT!!**_

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUSTIONS OR CONCERNS CONTACT ME TALK TO ME IM **_

_**SOOOOO LONELY!**_

_**I SAY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU ALL ME READERS AND ESPICALLY DEATHANGEL499297 **_

_**YOU ROCK!!!!**_


	7. QUESTIONS ANSWEREDkinda

_*****************************prev.**************************************_

"W-well w-w-we wanted to ask you some questions about earlier and also we will fix it so do not

have a goat" Omi stuttered out quickly.

"Omi it's have a cow and ok it you want answers lets go upstairs so we can sit down" Jack said

sighing rubbing his head he felt a migraine coming on.

"Shiva Ace go get Ryo and Kyo and meet me in the library" Jack said starting up the stairs.

Shiva and Ace nodded and started off to find the two terror twins

_**********************************************************************_

Jack quickly walked up the stairs and turned around he waved the Xalion Monks up.

They followed quickly and quietly as the walked down the long hallway. The group turned into

a room with nice deep blue walls and dark mahogany floors. Jack walked over to a large wing

back chair and sat down.

"Sit down if you wish it will be a minute until my friends get here" He said gestured to the sofa

and chairs in front of him.

Slowly one by one the Xalion Monks sat down and relaxed after seeing that Jack was

not in the mood to try to hurt them. Kimiko sat and wondered and thought 'Jack yelled at Chase

yesterday he spit out word at him like he was the devil Maybe there is more to this than we have

seen I wonder how Chase is reacting?'

**********************************************************************

Chase paced back and forth in front of his thrown thinking.

'Who could he be?'

In the midst of this a long lioness sat watching her master pace back and forth. She shakes

her head as the lone thought ran through her head

'Ace and Shiva are right I need to let him figure this out on his own' she sighed.

'Though I am scared he will not figure it out before he closes of again '

The lioness watched as her master trying so hard and it made her think 'Maybe just maybe

he can get it right this time around.'

**********************************************************************

Jack sat solemnly staring at the Monks across the room. While said Monks

Fidgeted waiting for the others to come. Jack locked eyes with each of the Monks

Causing them to fidget more or look away quickly. Just then the door bust open making

Everyone (but Jack) jump.

"I found them they were trying to start up the new invention of yours!" Shiva said

panting in between each word.

"The prototype!" Jack yelled Jack glaring at the twins.

"What we were trying to see if it works!" Kyo yelled back squirming in Ace's arm while his

brother Ryo was in the other.

"You never let us have any fun any more!" Ryo yelled.

"Who are you?" Ryo said still being held under Ace's arm.

Jack sighed and waved to Ace he immediately dropped Kyo and sat down sitting Ryo

in his lap. Ryo snuggled up to Ace while his brother pouted sat down as well. Shiva sighed and

sat down in a chair not too far from Jack.

"What questions do you want to ask?" Jack said looking at each of the Monks.

"What happened to the real Jack" Rai asked trying to stare Jack down.

"He died a short while before I got here" Jack answered staring back.

The monks looked at one another then back at the people in front of them. They tried to

think of more questions to ask Jack and his friends. Kimiko looked at her friends then at the

'friends' of 'Jack' while she looked at each one taking in there looks until her eyes fell on one of

the twins his name was K..k..Kyo that was his name. He was taller than Jack but shorter than the

others his dark hair and looks the exact same except his eyes the bright green eyes standing out

like emeralds. Kimiko didn't stop staring until Dojo's comment broke her out of her thoughts.

"I feel like we have met before do I know you from somewhere?" Dojo asked Staring at Shiva,

Ace, Ryo, and Kyo.

"I do not think so little dragon you must have us mistaken us for someone else" Shiva spoke calmly

Not one emotion showing on her face as she spoke.

_**********************************************************************_

Hey everyone sorry I've been very busy lately and haven't been able to update lately and I

Am sooooooooooooooo very sorry for that I had some family matters to attend to one that

My father recently had a stroke and is the hospital. Any way I just wanted to say that thank

You to everyone who helps or helped me people like…._**KyubiLover **_and _**Deathangel499297**_

You guys are soooooooo cool and I love you for that! You should keep an eye in Kyubilover

She is supposed to make art for the fanfic!


	8. PLEASE READ THIS I BEG YOU!

This is NOT a CHAPTER!

Sorry I know as much as anybody that people hate these sooo ill make is short.

Soon I am going to re-write all yes I said ALL of the Hidden Truth chapters and

add a new one! :D

Love to all my fans, Madi-Hatter


	9. INFO! NEED TO READ IF WANT NEWish CHAP

Ello! More info!

Instead of just replacing the chapters I've decided to just leave the story and

Put this as a new story! ( Mm Smells like new car) That way we will all be able to look back and see how bad I use to write!


End file.
